O Entertainment
This wiki were now discontinued. Go to the reuploaded page of CLG Unlimited Wiki: https://closing-logos-unlimited.fandom.com Logo descriptions by Logoboy95,AlbertoTheMonkey, Sega3dmm, and edunk5 Logo captures by Logoboy95, YoshiLove5000, BenIsRandom, and CooleyBoy10 Editions by'' Logoboy95, Sega3dmm, mr3urious, and edunk5 Background: O Entertainment is a production company founded by Steve O'edekerk in 1990. O Entertainment produced the ''Thumbs! ''series (''Thumb Wars, Bat-Thumb, Thumbtanic, etc), Santa vs. the Snowman, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Back at the Barnyard among other shows and movies. 1st Logo (January 1, 1996-August 31, 1997) Nicknames: "Talking O", "Ha-ha Oedekerk!", "The Big O", “The O of Doom”, “The Laughing O” Logo: On a black background, we see a light yellow "'''O", with "ENTERTAINMENT" also in light yellow below it. The "O" then rotates, turning into a lip shape, and says "Ha-ha, Oedekerk!" (provided by Oedekerk himself). FX/SFX: The "O" talking. Music/Sounds: A somewhat relaxing 2-note '80s style synth theme and the "O"'s dialogue. Availability: Extremely rare. It only appeared on the one-off NBC special The O Show (a.k.a. steve.oedekerk.com), and the 1996 ABC special Santa vs. the Snowman. Editor's Note: The "O" talking may creep some out, but the music is nice. 2nd Logo (September 1, 1997-September 28, 2006) Nicknames: "The Purple O", "Still O", "The Big O II" Logo: On a black background, we see a purple "O'" on the center, which is surrounded by "'entertainment" underneath. Variants: * Sometimes the background is black, the logo is on a white oval, or the logo is smaller. *On a June 2014 airing of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius after Nickelodeon's last-scene-of-the-show credits, the logo superimposed and is on a white background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on movies like Barnyard, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Santa vs. the Snowman. Availability Variant: Stealth. Can be seen on Babe: Pig in the City and Kung Pow! Enter the Fist when the image is absent at the end of Babe: Pig in the City and Kung Pow! Enter the Fist. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (February 10, 1998-September 28, 2006) Nicknames: "The Purple O II", "The Falling O", "CGI O", "Oh!", "O!", "Jell-O", "The Big O III" Logo: On a black background, we see a giant, gelatinous purple "O" fall to the center of the screen. As it jiggles, "Entertainment" fades in below it. Variant: Sometimes, "WWW.OEDEKERK.COM" appears below the logo. FX/SFX: The "O" falling and "Entertainment" appearing. Nice CGI. Music/Sounds: A low-pitched voice says "O!", with either a dreamy synth tune or, on Thumb Wars, the closing theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Jimmy Neutron pilot "Runaway Rocketboy", both the "O!" voiceover and the synth theme sound different the tune is a lot more dreamy and the voice is extended more than usual. Availability: Seen on all episodes of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. It also appeared on said show's "Runaway Rocketboy" pilot. It also appeared on the Thumbs! series, such as Thumb Wars, and split-screen airings of Back at the Barnyard when it premiered up to the episode "The Barnyard Games". It currently appears on Nicktoons reruns of Back at the Barnyard, where it appears in the bottom left corner of the screen, like the credits, in place of the Omation logo. Editor's Note: The dark logo and sudden voice might scare a few children, but it's harmless. 4th Logo (1999-2006) Nicknames: "Silent O", "20s O", "The Big O IV" Logo: In black and white, a thumb depicted as a human is sitting on a chair while winding a camera with stacks of film reels next to it in a front of a black background. As he does, the camera projects to reveal the O Entertainment logo (the same one as the first) while it pans briefly. FX/SFX: The thumb winding the camera, the panning, and the logo appearing. Music/Sounds: A piano piece inspired by the music of silent cinema which this logo parodies as well as the sound the camera makes when being winded. Availability: Seen at the beginning of the Thumbs! ''series, excluding ''Thumb Wars. Editor's Note: It's too hilarious to be scary. Category:Logos Category:1990s production logos Category:Insane Logos